User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 (6/30/2009 - 5/21/2012) *2 (5/23/2012 - 9/12/2013) *3 (10/1/2013 - 6/7/2014) *4 (6/7/2014 - 4/6/2015) *5 (8/4/2015 - 3/25/2016) *6 (4/4/2016 - 11/21/2016) *7 (11/29/2016 - 2/27/2018) Leaks Heya Nerdy. Paul, WaddleDooFan and I have been talking about having leaks on the Wikia thanks to some conversations WDF had with others. According to some Wikia's, having such information (especially information obtained from something like, say, a datamine) isn't very legal; in fact, due to a leak of a similar nature that happened on this Wikia years ago, legal action was almost taken against Wikia itself. As such, the three of us have seemingly agreed on removing most of the content gathered from the datamine to prevent such action possibly being taken against us. We also might want to consider creating such a policy on leaks for ourselves so as to avoid something similar in the future. One solution that was thought up was to lock pages to prevent others from editing it. Of course, we'd like to hear your thoughts on this entire situation before we do something so drastic. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:11, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :That's a tricky subject. We want to respect the law, of course, so something should be done. Simultaneously, it seems wasteful to remove everything and then put it back up nine days from now. You guys are free to do what you feel is right regarding the information; I haven't read much of the mine, so I don't want any part in the KSA coverage project until the game's launch. Locking pages seems a bit extreme, but if it must be done, so be it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 18:26, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Portable infoboxes Hello! My apologies for bothering you again, but as I have not heard back from you after previous reminder, I have to contact you regarding portable infoboxes migration again. Considering the portable infoboxes work I have done should be able to function and look nearly the same, and your positive response to outreach, the Vanguard will approve the drafts after March 20 if these are not approved until the date. Thank you very much for your consideration and time! I hope we can produce a result that works for everyone. :) Aiihuan t • • d March 09, 2018 - 09:35 (UTC) :Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you messaged me! I just looked the infoboxes over--I approve. Good work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:50, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::No problem. Thank you for responding! To approve the drafts, you can go to them through User:Aiihuan/Sandbox and click on "Approve this draft" there. Or if you like, I could do it. :) Aiihuan t • • d March 12, 2018 - 04:19 (UTC) Artist I suggest you put otbwhatever info you currently have. People are starting to complain again, and I’m considering the possibility of not being able to claim Copy Abilities in the future. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:44, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's me. Since you claimed the Artist page, I'm just gonna leave this here for you. FireStavesCauseBlizzards (talk) 00:43, March 16, 2018 (UTC) KSA Artist Ability Icon.png Transcript Question A few days ago, I saw that Kirby's Epic Yarn had an empty transcript section, so I thought I would help by making that transcript. However, I soon noticed that you were also working on a KEY transcript at one point. I wanted to ask to make sure that if I do the transcript, I won't be disrupting any work you've done. Since I haven't actually started yet, either answer would be fine, but would you like to keep working on the transcript, or have you put it on hold? Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 00:35, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :I probably won't get back to it. You're free to use any of the KEY transcript content I've created. Thanks for working so hard. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:55, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :I don't want to get ahead of myself, but would you also like me to create the KSqSq transcript whenever I'm done with the KEY transcript? Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 13:34, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Go for it. I probably won't make any more transcripts. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 22:42, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime Can you enable comments and the badge system on the Kirby Wikia? Hornet DLC 08:19, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :I do not think that’s in his power. And if it were, I’m not sure he’d really approve. Should be noted this wiki is relatively old, being over 10 years old now. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:33, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Citing your tweets It seems that only those who follow you on Twitter have access to your tweets. So, if someone who does not meet that criteria wants to look at the source (regarding the Mr. Frosty glitch in this case), they won't be able to. While it's not too big of a deal or anything, I'd suggest we make a change to this to make the info accessible. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Possible "Names in Other Languages" section Hello, NBK. I have a proposal that I would like to share, namely that, at the bottom of every article, we should add a "Names in Other Languages" section. This would consist of a table listing the names of the character/enemy/object/place in several other languages, and the respective meanings of each of those names. I am aware that we already have links to foreign language wikis, but those are by no means exhaustive; foreign language wikis (with the exception of the Japanese one) are often out of date, incomplete, or inactive, and as a result, lack a lot of articles we could link to. Even though we are the English wiki, and therefore are mainly concerned with English, I believe that listing names in other languages would reveal a lot of insight we may not get otherwise, and as such, would be beneficial. It is true that some names are the same throughout all languages, but, having looked at some foreign languages wikis, that is often not the case. I know this would be a lot of work if done, so I'd definitely be willing to help if you agree that this would be a good idea. Thank you for your consideration. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 14:15, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Hello again. I don't mean to bother you, but I just want to ask for your opinion on this topic to see if it should be implemented. Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 20:17, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. Are we talking about a section with a full heading at the bottom of every page? I'm not sure adding a large table to the bottom of every page regardless of article size would look the best. Perhaps we could achieve the same effect by utilizing infoboxes--we've already got a Japanese name section in those, so adding French, German, Spanish, etc. wouldn't be too hard. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 00:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm talking about a full section with a table at the bottom of every page. While I understand your point that a large table may look strange in small articles, I don't think adding the alternate names to infoboxes would solve the problem; it would only make the infoboxes themselves bigger and more compact, creating an entirely different problem. Additionally, since I think meanings should be given for each foreign name, a table would serve this purpose more efficiently than an infobox would. I think the Japanese name can stay in the infobox in addition to being included in the table, though, since Japanese names are so important. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 01:41, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Why not use Etymology sections for that? Y'know, make a paragraph after the English meaning that discusses the names in other languages followed by their meanings. I feel there are other ways to get this information across than a mandatory table on each page. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 04:56, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::I agree that combining it with the etymology section would be a good idea, so that we don't have two closely-related sections right next to each other. I do, however, still feel like a table is the best option. I do understand what you're saying about having a table in every article being very awkward, but at the same time, I feel like a table is the best way to go. If we use a paragraph, then the reader has to sort through that paragraph to find the information they want; however, if we use a table, the information is readily accessible without any distractions. I'm willing to consider other possible methods, though. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 13:15, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::I still highly recommend finding a way that avoids putting large tables everywhere. While useful, this project sounds like a massive undertaking to cover a need we've partially filled and most readers will be indifferent to. Though this really doesn't matter, I'm curious: Where did the sudden interest in the languages come from? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 18:24, April 7, 2018 (UTC) This interest isn't really sudden; it's more of a personal interest I have. This specific idea, though, came from Mario Wiki, which has "Names in Other Languages" sections like what I'm proposing. One example is this page. However, Mario Wiki use tables for those sections, and I know tables aren't an option here; as a result, I am willing to do what you suggested, writing an additional paragraph in etymology sections. It is true that only a small percentage of readers will care about this information, but for those readers, I think carrying out this project would be a good idea, even though it will require lots of work. Of course, I'm willing to do as much work on this as I can, if we end up doing it. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 19:12, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Great. I'm totally in favor of this project, with the tables part being my only hang-up. If those aren't going to be a problem, go for it. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 19:25, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Category:Database/KTD/Levels It has come to my attention that this category is appearing in many places it shouldn't be. This category contains every level in the Kirby series, along with 5 templates. I figured out the reason why this category kept popping up: it had to do with our template, which also adds the Database/Prep/Sync and Database/Levels category to pages as well, something I don't think we want either. So, I started looking through the history of the template, and it seems this edit caused the problem, but I cannot seem to discern why. Think you can fix it? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:11, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, I found the source of the problem and it seems to be all fixed. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:58, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Adding photos So i have a issec whit photos. The Licensing i don't know what to put photo licensing as. could you help me? i am ramdon star what do you think (talk) 19:12, April 14, 2018 (UTC) opps i did not cilk follow, do you know how to make it so wiki text links to my user page? ty Eediting a wiki is like a cupcake, You make the bater, then someone else adds fosted talk 19:28, April 14, 2018 (UTC) 19:28, April 14, 2018 (UTC) SSB4 Merge I previously brought up the idea of a merge between Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and my argument for this merge is located on this talk page. If we did this, I suggest making a new page titled "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U," and changing the previous two pages to redirects, so that there would be no complications at all. Since nothing became of my suggestion on the talk page, and since having our Smash information be organized is becoming more important with the upcoming release of Smash 5, I'd just like to bring this up again to get your opinion on it. If you agree, I'll go ahead and perform the merge, since most admins and users I have talked to are neutral to positive on the subject. If you don't agree, I can also understand that. Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:00, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Let's have a little talk. I noticed that Fuwa Rover looks like Duskull, a Pokémon. Now, please make sure you add that in the Trivia section of the Fuwa Rover page. Pikminfan67 (talk) 21:52, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :We're not having it there because it's considered "XYZ." We generally try to avoid "X is similar to Y from Z" situations, unless the comparison seems to be from deliberate action. Duskull is just a ghost with a skull, and that's all they have in common. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:58, May 7, 2018 (UTC) "NME" to "N.M.E." Following your change of "NME Salesman" to "N.M.E. Sales Guy," I was wondering if all instances of "NME" should be changed to "N.M.E." Unless there's a source that spells NME without the periods, I think changing it to the version with periods would be the best decision for the sake of consistency. Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 00:47, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. I can't recall any instances that spell out "NME," so N.M.E. should be the replacement. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 02:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::OK, I'll start changing those instances as I encounter them. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:44, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Infobox migrations Hi NBK, lqskirby reached out to me regarding some image issues, and I noticed that the infobox migrations are causing a lot of problems. I don't know who assisted you with the migrations, but the result is very buggy (i.e. not able to change image size, not able to display multiple images) and it ended up being deployed on the wiki anyway, which is completely no good, AND they never got fixed for a month. There is a good reason I didn't migrate them before that, and it's because our infoboxes are very complex, and the equivalent generated by Wikia are meant to replace the basic infoboxes they provide, not work with our custom ones. I've reverted them back into their original form, and these issues all went away. I know I haven't been around here for a long time but I always respond to messages. If there's anything about some component I built that requires a major change you can talk to me anytime. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:11, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Aiihuan came to me suggesting various improvements to the infoboxes, and since I didn't see any downsides, I let her go ahead with the migration. I had no idea that they were so buggy (I noticed one or two minor nuisances like the inability to display two images side-by-side, but didn't think they were a big deal compared to mobile benefits). I'll be more careful in the future. I'm sorry you had to go to the effort of un-migrating them to fix the errors. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 02:46, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I need an admin rights. Can I need an admin rights on this wiki? Can we change the wiki features like comments, category exhibition and message walls? Gossen-MobileLegends (talk) 07:17, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :Seems rather bold for you to just stroll in here and ask for admin rights without having even done anything here prior. Under the current circumstances, we will not be giving you any; we also don’t have any intentions, at the time, of changing our talk page system in exchange for comments and message walls. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:35, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Environment and merging I noticed you had added quite a few merge templates recently, some of which requested a page be merged with the Environment page. I'd like to inform you that I intend to actually break up the Environment page, not make it bigger (at least, in the long run); merging other pages with the Environment one would be back pedaling in that respect. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:34, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby Mini-Game Hey Nerdy. So, just out of curiosity, how many languages does that game come in? I noticed the one you obtained images from was in German, and was wondering if there were other languages or if it was solely that. Iqskirby (talk) 23:26, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :Now that I think about it, it probably did come in multiple languages--I should change some of the wording on the page. The only language I can confirm for it is German, though. This link contains the only documentation of the game I have found online. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 05:10, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Suggestion I've come up with the idea of making an ongoing list of the wiki work that we most need done and putting it somewhere on the wiki where everyone, both experienced editors and people helping out for the first time, can see. I've asked some other editors, and they didn't have any objections, so I wanted to check with you about making a list like this. I do know about the Help Out portal, but that doesn't cover any personal projects or specific goals we have. My logic is that a list like this will both remind frequent editors of what they should do and give new editors an idea of what they could start helping with, so they won't feel lost. Do you think this could be helpful? Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds valuable. I'd talk to Gioku or Changtau2005 about the process of creating such a list and working it into our homepage/other community pages. One thing to consider is what projects are priority enough to list. For example, I've had the idea to modernize the enemy/boss/mid-boss pages for ''Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby Mass Attack--of those two, however, KEY is the only one that's currently relevant due to the 3DS remake that was announced. I'm not sure if there would be project filtering for this list. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 05:14, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Extra Epic Yarn Thought this may be of use to you. Or you know, just to look at and be amused by. Iqskirby (talk) 03:01, January 9, 2019 (UTC) This may be a bit more useful, but it's all in Japanese, so if you need help, feel free to ask. Iqskirby (talk) 04:29, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. I just got back from studying abroad, so I'll get on this a little later today. Can't believe I missed a ''Kirby announcement, haha! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 17:42, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Got another something that will help you out on your travels. At 0:49, the video goes over the Ravel Abilities. Feel free to watch the whole thing, of course. Iqskirby (talk) 03:30, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :::'Preciate it. I'm still unclear on how you get these abilities, but I guess we'll learn that soon enough. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 05:19, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Just thought I'd put this here instead of on my talk page to make you more likely to see it: so, since I can't seem to get "brown" to work the the infobox, your choices of color for the RavelAbility template are Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, or Gray; that, or you could ask Changtau, see if he knows something. Iqskirby (talk) 01:46, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :Yellow sounds appealing. Thanks for looking into this, Iqs. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 01:51, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Speculation Tag I've been thinking about the speculation we sometimes have in our trivia sections, especially the trivia sections of plot-important characters, items, and locations. I've discussed it with other editors, and we've agreed that a speculation tag that hides speculation trivia points until the reader clicks on it may be a good idea to avoid unintentionally passing theories off as fact. It would be very similar to one of our spoiler tags: and we could make sure all the speculation trivia points on a page are grouped together so that we wouldn't clutter up a page with multiple speculation tags. What is your opinion on this idea? Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 19:33, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :That's a great idea! Might I recommend this artwork for it? Seems like a good fit. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 01:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) SNES Logos This came back to my mind upon seeing your edit the Kirby series anniversary page with regards to the KSS and KDL3 logos. So, in May 2018, a user came and asked about using logos from here; these are remastered logos made in vector format. Would it be alright to use these in place of the ones we currently have (for our concerns, this only has logos for KDC and KDL3)? Should also be noted that for some model renders that have been uploaded, certain textures have been modified to have higher quality. Iqskirby (talk) 05:43, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :I'd be okay with that, since our KDL3 logo is noticeably poor in cropping and size. Is everyone else in agreement? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 07:26, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::These seem like an improvement, so sure. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:19, March 7, 2019 (UTC) “Would someone with a better understanding of Japanese help me with this, please?” How can I help you? Iqskirby (talk) 13:01, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :I included a reference to the new Kirby Cafe menu item(s) on Kirby series anniversaries#27th Anniversary. Could you go in there and explain exactly what Kirby Cafe is doing to celebrate? I don't know if it's just adding one limited-time item or having a full celebration event. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] ::I’ll look into it, but from the information we currently have, there is a limited time item that will be available April 1st, according to the most recent Kirby Café edit. Iqskirby (talk) 17:23, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::So, I assume that the specific bit you're referring is right under "SPECIAL" (which also happens to be the part that can't be translated via a translator). While I could manually write out all of the letters and input it as such, I'd much rather not (for now, anyway). What I can gather, though, is that there will be a limited-time coffee starting April 1st, and there will probably be a birthday cake on April 27th (Kirby's 27th anniversary day); it may also be that they'll simply be adding coffee to the menu as of April 1st, with the birthday cake itself being limited-time. I'll try to look more into it later. Iqskirby (talk) 21:29, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Fire Dedede version history Hi, as an admin, can you please send me the complete version history of the deleted page Fire Dedede, including the dates/times of each edit (I'm assuming there's only one), converted to the time zone EST? The dates/times are particularly what I'm looking for here. Thank you. MadisonGrundtvig (talk) 18:42, April 6, 2019 (UTC) The only entry for "Fire Dedede" is: 'Fire Dedede' is King Dedede's transformation in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episode "Cartoon Buffoon". As can be seen, information is minimal, and thus likely does not help you (unless your intention is to use the info it has verbatim). The edit says the date and time were "14:49, November 27, 2013." Chances are the time is not eastern, and instead is 6-hours ahead, and thus probably 08:49 AM. Anyway, we do not have any intention on reviving the page in any shape or form. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:53, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Apple Juice Song Hey! i actually just looked around and found a direct translation, it's on the other kirby wiki right now, but these are accurate https://wikirby.com/wiki/The_Apple_Juice_Song ~[[User:Hyper CP|'"Don't be a faffin' slacker!"']]~ 20:51, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Kirby Wiki. I introduced myself in Discussions, but wanted to leave personal messages for the active admins. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (Talk) 01:29, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Speedy Tea Time - flash demo? Greetings. You apparently added this piece of trivia, and I'm looking for that Flash demo for archivation. The reference on that claim seems to not send me to a right archive, so I came to ask, do you somehow have it somewhere or know where it could be found, or anything that could lead to that claim you've written there? Thank you! --Viperision (talk) 21:19, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :I appreciate your curiosity on this matter. Sadly, I do not have an archived file of the game. I believe it has been lost to time. This link will take you to Nintendo's old webgame collection--it only appears if you allow Flash on your browser. (I've also included a screenshot below.) :As you can see, "Kirby Squeak Squad -- Speedy Tea Time" is one of the options. Unfortunately, the Wayback Machine didn't save everything, such as the file in question. As for my speculation about it being a pixel-perfect recreation, that would follow the previous Kirby Flash games: Quick Draw and Speed Eaters both had 1-1 recreations, so logic would dictate the web developers would give Speedy Teatime the same treatment. :If you have other questions, I'd gladly answer them. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I want to go to there~]] 01:42, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Jpfgamer99 Message can i make i wiki with the powers of kirby with i made ? :You're free to make almost any wiki you want. No need to consult us. Iqskirby (talk) 20:51, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Databases So, about that KMA database template. I talked with Changtau about it a few days ago. He basically said that we don't have to use the databases if they're not helping. While I do not take this as being that we should remove all databases, I think we can opt to ignore the ones that are giving us trouble in favor of Copy/Pasting their contents where they need to be. I can do that for you if you need me to. Iqskirby (talk) 04:16, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :I'd appreciate that if you could. I'm clueless when it comes to template mechanics. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 04:22, July 20, 2019 (UTC) "Girl blob" Hello, quick question! On Gooey's talk page, you posted a photo of an excerpt from Nintendo Power, where the "female Gooey" is referred to as "Girl blob". I realize this was 2 years ago, so you might not remember, but since you said you found that part, do you remember which issue of Nintento Power this was from, and on what page? Thanks for your time in any case! Kaialone (talk) 09:39, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sadly, I don't remember. Some website had briefly uploaded scans of every Nintendo Power magazine, and I happened to find it toward the back of one of the issues. That's all I can remember for sure. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 15:36, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for your time anyway ^^ At least you caught the tidbit itself back in the day. Kaialone (talk) 08:35, July 30, 2019 (UTC) To-Dos and Other Things It's been a long while since I've made any constructive edits, primarily due to my lack of a working PC. My laptop began experiencing multiple crashes each day due to an unknown hardware issue, and it got worse over time. I finally have access to a computer since my dad lent me his MacBook while he gets warranty stuff figured out for the laptop. Anyways, I'd just like to ask what sort of priorities the Wiki currently has so that I can resume contributing. As it stands, I don't have much of a focus, apart from patrolling and editing whatever I see fit. It'd be nice to have a general sense of what needs to be done the most. Apart from that, I hope you're well. I've not interacted with you since I commented on your latest blog post, so it'd be nice to catch up a bit. The Discord is still up and running, though it's a bit less active than it used to be. Stuff there is going smoothly overall. IQSKirby and I are maintaining a healthy friendship, and we play Switch games together and converse often. Our doors are open for whenever you decide to return - just notify one of us if you ever need a new invite link. Finally, I've realized thst over my years on the Wiki, I've never done a drawing request for you... I think it's time I fix that. Here's a prime example of my current style - ask for whatever you like, and I'll get cracking. Stay savvy, mate. WaddleDooFan77 Doot Doot 03:21, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Current to-dos... hmm, I'm not completely sure, to be honest. We never got any KEEY screenshots for all the characters, so that's something you could do. I'll gladly accept an invite to the Discord sometime, though I cannot join any time soon--my final undergrad semester starts in just a few days, and it is going to be busy, busy, busy. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm constantly rejecting the offer, but I'll join in when the time is right. :As for an art request, could you draw a yellow Crazy Stactus wearing a fez atop his flower and holding a Nintendo Switch (with dual Neon Red Joy-Cons)? Have him looking at the viewer instead of the Switch. And of course, it's not a Crazy Stactus without that dorky grin. An orange background shade would be nice as well. Send a sketch first if you don't mind. Is that too much? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 04:20, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I've got KEEY and a homebrewed N2DS XL, so I'm capable of getting screenshots provided that I encounter the enemies we need. And it's fine, I know you're not rejecting the offer. Real life comes first. ::Your drawing request isn't too much - asking for specific stuff is kinda the point of requests. I'll link the sketch here via Imgur or a similar site once it's done so that you can ask for any tweaks or alterations you'd like. WaddleDooFan77 Doot Doot 19:29, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks. I look forward to seeing it. (I'll probably join Discord once LM3 is out, if you want a slightly more concrete answer.) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 19:50, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Greetings Hiiii NerdyBoutKirby! I am Fubaka, and I come from your neighboring wiki WiKirby. I've been meaning to open contact with you guys for a while, but I can't seem to find any sort of social media links on your site. Do you have a Discord server that I could join? Apologies in advance if you are not the right guy to get in contact with, but I noticed you were one of the bureaucrats and have been active recently, so I thought I would make an account here and give you a shot. Sincerely, --Fubaka (talk) 17:17, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :Hello. We do have a Discord, however, he is not very active on it. I am also a bureaucrat, so perhaps I may be of service. Iqskirby (talk) 17:22, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I see, can you link to the server? I'd like to get in touch. --Fubaka (talk) 17:48, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Here is an invite link. It is active for 24 hours; that should be enough time to get you in. As a heads-up, some Discord usernames and avatars may not be 1-to-1 with their wiki usernames and avatars, or they may have nicknames applied. Iqskirby (talk) 18:01, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Untitled mesaage (ZanMarx734) Hello i'm just wonder has a guy by the name IQSkirby been messing with you, cause he has with me-ZanMarx734 :Nope. I'd suggest you listen to him, as he's a knowledgeable administrator who is doing what's best for the site. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 02:18, October 7, 2019 (UTC) He just keeps undoing my edits for certain charaters so, I was was wondering can you make me an Admin please-ZanMarx734 :You have quite the audacity to just casually ask for admin rights with how little you have. You really seem like you don’t know how things work here. Iqskirby (talk) 22:58, October 8, 2019 (UTC) MaMauroPauroKauroTauroZauro Message Add archivements\Badges Upscaling sprites Hey. I wanted to get your opinion on this instead of just doing it spontaneously. So, as of the past 30 days (and probably longer), about 40% of our page views are coming from mobile sources. As you are probably aware, Wikia/Fandom has a different appearance on mobile (unless you're okay with scrolling down to the bottom of a page and clicking "View Full Site" every so often, which even then doesn't work in all circumstances). When viewing rather small sprites, a few issues come into play: if they appear in the inbofox or sprite gallery, they usually are prone to anti-aliasing (aka they look more blurry instead of appearing sharp), and if you decide to click on the small sprite, it will shrink back to "normal" size (and it's not particularly fun viewing a tiny image like that). So, I am suggesting that, in the case of small sprites, we are allowed to scale them up, as long as they are scaled up to full integer values, and it is clarified in some form that these larger sprite sizes do not reflect their actual size. Iqskirby (talk) 23:10, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :Is the plan to upscale every sprite on the site and remove the original versions? Or would this be made in addition to the existing sprites? I'm more in favor of the latter than the former, but I'm just making sure I get what you're talking about. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 04:15, February 17, 2020 (UTC) ::There isn't much a reason to do it to all sprites, as certain sprites are fairly large, which, while not making them exempt from anti-aliasing, does make it less noticeable/obnoxious. We can have them coexist with with their original versions, or act as replacements. I'll leave that one up to you. Iqskirby (talk) 05:01, February 17, 2020 (UTC) :::I'd prefer they coexist alongside the originals. Hypothetically, is there a way to edit the site in a way that only shows up on mobile? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I've been—''Savvy?'' 21:56, February 17, 2020 (UTC) ::::Not that I know of. Changtau would be most likely to know, but even then, I'm uncertain about that. Iqskirby (talk) 22:55, February 17, 2020 (UTC)